


Sleepless Nights - Starkhaven

by cipherninethousand



Series: Sleepless Nights [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipherninethousand/pseuds/cipherninethousand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian can’t stop when there's so much work to be done. Moira’s off at Skyhold, so Fenris has to take care of Sebastian for both of them.  That starts with making sure that he sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights - Starkhaven

When the dwarven clock chimes three from the hall, Sebastian's drumming his fingers against the desk in frustration. In his other hand he's still gripping a quill – the ink has long since dried. Moira would have shooed them off to bed long ago, were she not on her way to Skyhold. So Fenris slips in behind him to clasp his hands over his shoulders, sliding down the length of Sebastian's arms. 

Immediately the thudding stops in favor of tangling fingers together and a sigh grudgingly let loose. “I'm not finished yet.”

“You won't be done in an hour either.”

Sebastian untangles one hand so that he can press his lips to Fenris' palm, chuckling against skin. Fenris tugs with the other. He won't take no for an answer.

“A prince has to sleep too.”

“I suppose Moira would scold us.” Sebastian says, as Fenris burrows closer. “Or she'd have knocked us both out.”

Fenris hums against his neck, and all the exhaustion is there, heavy against his eyes. It's not the same without Moira. It never will be, but he has Fenris. He douses the lantern so that he can stand, thinking of their bed, how soft it is. How far. The couch in his office is so much closer, big enough for both of them. Fenris offers no complaints as they shuffle over, still clinging tightly.

Sebastian stretches out on the cushions and Fenris curls over him. He's never let go of Sebastian's hand; that's fine. They'll just sleep for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sebastian Vael appreciation week on Tumblr.


End file.
